


Ib forgotten

by DK1006511



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK1006511/pseuds/DK1006511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ib ... forgets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Forgotten pt. 1

After Garry realized who I was and promised that we would meet again, making off with my handkerchief, my mom caught up with me. My mom, my dad and me all left the museum and went home.

For the next six months, I waited for Garry to return. No such luck. On the sixth month, It was my birthday. I was 11, still in elementary school but in my last year. We opened presents, ate cake and had a good time.

After all the excitement I ran into my room, locking the door so no one could get in. I ran over to the little side table next to my bed. I opened the draw and grabbed three markers. One red, one blue, and one yellow. 

I slid the side table away from the wall, after all it had next to nothing in it. on my light blue wall I would be able to see all the colors, even yellow. I wrote 'Ib' in red, 'Garry' in blue, and 'Mary' in yellow though it was sort of hard to see but it was still there.

I threw the three colors in the desk and grabbed black and wrote 'remember the ros...' I was stopped short by my father softly knocking on my door asking if i was ok. I said I was and without finishing the sentence, slid the side table back in place.

I threw the marker on the floor and hurriedly unlocked the door. My father tucked me into bed and he and my mom kissed me goodnight. I wondered why I had done that. But i fell asleep before i cold think about it further. 

The next morning I woke up and immediately started getting dressed for school. I ate breakfast with mom and dad, not one worry on my mind. When it was time to go to the bus stop I headed for the door. At the end of the driveway I stopped for a moment feeling like I should be waiting for something or someone. I shook the feeling and continued to the bus stop.

Feeling like I forgot something... something important....


	2. Ib forgotten part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ib is taken, ... back to the gallery, ... by Garry.

I ran home from High School eager to get back to my house/studio. I call it my studio (you'll learn in a minute).  
I walked up and looked at my personalized welcome mat. It said "coffee sweet coffee" I grabbed the key from under the mat and upon unlocking the door I replaced it. I ran inside happily closing the door behind me.  
I flipped the switch on and looked around my art studio. Yes, I am an artist. I love to draw and paint on anything from a crappy piece of paper to the walls to a brand new artist's canvas. I never sold my paintings but people paid to see my artwork. All of them have said that my art looks like it is about to jump off the page.  
I remember the day my parents got me this house it was my sixteenth birthday. My parents decided I needed a place to keep all my artwork and... Pretty much they were kicking me out. I agreed and since then I've been living here. The place was huge, big enough so that I was fine with my works of art.   
Only one room out of this whole huge place actually was a living space and even that room was filled with used canvasses. The only clear spaces in this room are the desk and the bed.  
I ran up the stairs by the door and hopped into my room. I slid my book bag and books onto my desk for I had already done all of my Homework at school. I also slid my coat off. Failed to mention I had it on. (Yes it is an exact copy of Garry's but she doesn't remember Garry now does she. ... Plus it's green.) It fell onto the desk also.   
I looked around my room. Thousands of canvasses all paint or graphite covered. This is only one SMALL room out of this whole building. I glanced next to my bed and said "damn it, I knew I forgot something. Oh well, I will go grab my side table from home some other time."  
I ran back downstairs to start my next painting. I always do macabre artwork. In my work I do my own little Macabre world in which I created with a little help from my idol. His name is Guertena. I love his art.   
Anyways, I usually make dark art but in this painting I felt like I wanted to do something different. The idea came to me. I grabbed my art kit, and dragged my easel by the furnace.   
I opened the kit and pulled out my acrylic paints, a few dozen brushes, a sketching pencil, and an eraser. Though I had to evade the mounds of covered and uncovered canvasses.   
I drew a rose on the canvass with one leaf falling off and 5 petals also falling off in different directions. Once I was done drawing I grabbed a brush and put the acrylic on the pallet and started to paint it.   
The petals that were on the rose were blue; the ones falling off were a brownish blue. The stem is dark green, the leaf that was on was a lighter green, and the falling off one was greenish blue. The background was a light purple.   
I thought it was missing something so just to add that touch of macabre I dribbled red off the top onto the face of the painting. I hurriedly let it dry. When it was done I flipped it over and did the same thing to the bottom only this time it was in yellow, bright enough so that you can see it. I don't know why I just did.   
I ran upstairs to grab my coat for I was going to Guertena's Gallery. I grabbed my gum and slid it into my pocket. Upon doing so I realized I still had my pocket knife and lighter in my pocket too. I've been to Guertena's Gallery a million times over. But I still go there like every day. Going once doesn't satisfy my cravings for his artwork.  
I merrily hopped down the stairs.  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
The painting I just made lay face down on the floor. In its place was a beautifully framed picture of a man. I didn't get any details before he started moving. He kept his eyes closed as vines wrapped around his body and stretched out of the painting. Some gripped onto the frame as if to help pull him out.  
The vines held him out to me as if offering him to me. In his hand was a blue rose with only 2 petals. The vines started dissipating from the painting towards him. Once they completely dissipated he fell to the floor and one of the petals fell off leaving only one.  
The mysterious man awoke with a start. He opened his eyes and all I really saw was his red eyes and coat that looked exactly like mine. He held out his hand to me and said "I thank goodness it's you, I'm so glad. Thankfully the second time through I didn't forget you." I felt a pang of familiarity to this man but when he smiled it was a forced and false smile. I looked at his textures and realized that everything but his coat was made of paint.   
I grabbed some turpentine from a table close to me, popped open the top and poured it on the false man. He screamed "IB HOW DARE YOU." He started to melt. I knelt down and put my hand in the pool of paint.  
Realization hit me and I tried to scramble up away from the 'NON-DISSOLVED’ paint. Sadly I was too late and I heard a booming voice from nowhere say "I got you now my dear Ib."  
The paint rapidly crept up my arm and enveloped me completely. I tried to get away but to no avail. I just started screaming "NO NO NO NO NO," I don't know where this came from but it came out of my mouth without my realizing "NOT AGAIN I DON'T WAN'T TO GO BACK."  
......Everything went black......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here is the second chapter. A little bit longer than the last, but there nonetheless. Enjoy.


	3. Ib forgotten part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ib is back, there are paintings, she finds a dude.

There were flames. All around me, flames were crawling closer. Everything was lit up bright red and yellow. 

I heard screams. My parents screams. I reached my hands out and realized my hands were too small for my current age. I was there again. 

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.

Not this again. Anything but this. I reached my arms out towards the screams only to get badly burned. I saw my mom through the flames. She was trying to say something to me but I couldn't hear her. 

NO. No. no ... no.

I cried into my hands. I felt someone pick me up. I tried to get away, but he held me tight. Those arms dragged me away from my family.

This must be a dream. I repeated over and over in my head. 

I shot up, sweat on my forehead. I slid my hands under the sleeves of my coat and rubbed my arms. That's why I wear this coat. My arms were so badly burned. I always wore long sleeved shirts after that, but when I found this frayed long green coat I stuck to it. It was the last one, or the only one, and it fit me perfectly though. I never saw anyone wearing something even remotely similar.

I loved this coat because It is one of the things I had seen on a guy in my head once. I kinda fell in love with the image, but the qualities in him and what he has and looks like, you can't find in any guy.

I got up and looked around. There was a door in front of me and a hallway stretching out to either side of me. I looked behind me to see a beautiful picture frame, the one I came through. Underneath was a plaque and it had "The For... the rest was smeared in blue paint. 

I pressed my hand to the painting, but to no avail. I turned to look back at the door.

I reached into my coat pocket, and pulled out my packet of gum. I pulled 2 pieces out and started chewing. I replace the gum in my hand for the turpentine I had grabbed. Surprisingly, it was full. I had used the whole jar on the, thing.

I pulled out the pocket knife and flipped it open. As I did so, screams started resounding within the halls, coming from either direction. I looked to see paintings dragging themselves towards me. 

I jumped to the door and tried to open the door but immediately jumped back. "The door... the handle... are made of... paint?" I snapped out of my daze tried again. no use the door was locked. I poured turpentine over the handle and threw open the door. again the ja was still filled to the brim. 

I grabbed the table that was next to the door, slammed the door shut, and threw the table in front of it. I took the vase that was on top and placed it on the floor.there was a second table so I put it in front of the door too for added measure. 

I turned around and only just now realized there was someone else in the room. A man actually. He sat there staring at me from the middle of the room on a chair with his legs crossed.

He had a book in his hand like he had been reading only moments before. 

"Ummm... Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting back into this writing thing again 
> 
> Link to my DA: http://destiny1oo6511.deviantart.com/


	4. Ib forgotten part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well what a pleasant surprise... for Garry that is.

"Ummm... Hi." He glanced down at the book, probably finishing the paragraph. 

He closed the book and placed it on the table next to him. " Hello, are you stuck here too. He got up and I saw he was wearing a green muscle shirt and jeans. He looked exactly like the man from the painting. If It weren't for the fact that his eyes were blue instead of red, well eye technically, the way the hair was flipped, I would have stabbed him and ran. 

His hair, His hair was the most interesting aspect about him. His hair was purple with a few black streaks arcing from the top of his head. The whole thing flipped to one side. He was, In fact, My fanstsy dude. 

Could this be a world of my creation. I looked closer at his details. No paint, he was legit. He was tall and slim in that cute way. 

For some reason he would keep rubbing his arms and trying to reach into non-existent pockets. I stuck my hands in my pockets and he noticed my coat. 

"Hey, that's my ... No never mind, no it isn't. My coat is blue." He sighed. I would have offered it to him but I had only a short sleeve shirt on underneath so, nope.

"Well anyway, Hi." I slipped the jar of turpentine back into my pockets and pulled out the gum offering him some. He gladly took it. He seemed like he could really use a cigarette. 

"Hi, my names Garry. Whats yours." He grabbed the book and continued to read standing up. "And whats that." He pointed to my pockets meaning the jar.

"That is turpentine, and my name is Ib."

The book fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Ib... is that really you." He was slow, as if uncertain about what I just said. 

"Yeah, didn't I just say that."

Whatever else she was about to say got stuck in her through when Garry pulled her into a huge hug. He was silently saying "Ib," over and over again.

"I missed you so much Ib."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The friggin paragraphs are too short

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is this. I made this and all. Don't know what else to write. Okay enjoy.


End file.
